Emiru Aisaki/Gallery
Images of Emiru Aisaki from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Gallery Aisaki_Emiru-profile-casual_clothes.png|Aisaki Emiru MaChérie-profile.png|Cure Macherie 1522591483165.jpg|Emiru's first appearance DzIU6dlVYAEpiV-.jpg Aisaki_Emiru.jpg|Emiru is impressed by Hugtan's cuteness 1526167906697.jpg|"Cure Emile!" HuPC15_Emiru_plays_the_guitar.jpg|Emiru plays the guitar Hugtto-Precure-Ep-15Img-016.png HuPC15-_Cure_Emile_happy.jpg|Cure Emile happy HuPC15_Cure_Emiru_and_Cure_Ruru.jpg HuPC15_Emiru_Ending_card.jpg|Emiru in ending card from episode 15 of HUGtto Precure 1528035920291.jpg HuPC17_Emiru_saw_the_fight.png|Emiru finds out that Hana is a Pretty Cure D1NorxpU8AEfVaC.jpg D1N4FQCU8AAbZZ5.jpg D1N4FR_VAAECZPI.jpg HuPC18_Ruru_and_Emiru_singing.jpg|Emiru and Ruru sing together 1528586400980.jpg HuPC20 Hana attempts to open PreHeart pendant.png|Hana attempts to open PreHeart pendant D2CAykbU4AMlRcr.jpg D2CAyk7UcAAJsqZ.jpg 1529192958777.jpg 1529193084765.jpg HuPC_Heart_Kiratto_Pressing_each_other's_PreHearts.png|Emiru transforming with Ruru HuPC_Heart_Kiratto_Macherie_Amour_Dresses_Appear.png|Emiru and Ruru's dresses appear Hugtto-Precure-Ep-20-Img-025.png|Cure Macherie Heart_song.png|Cure Macherie using Heart Song MacherieandAmourafterperformingHeartsonganddance.png|Cure Macherie and Cure Amour after using Heart Song and Heart Dance 1529193330676.jpg D2Lk9xtUcAAD3ae.jpg D2LvPgdU0AA7r6w.jpg D2LxoEDU0AA9iQ1.jpg D2ZwIfHU8AAAhcO.jpg HUGtto PreCure Team Pose.jpg|"HUGtto Precure!!" D2bLK1oVAAAtY-4.jpg 1531006323276.jpg|The five girls walking in school Wecan! 5girls hugtan and Harry on a trip.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry walking together Wecan! fivecures end card.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry posing together 1531056090071.jpg D2rCRdyVAAE8MfD.jpg HuPC22_MaCherie_and_Amours_Guitars_appear.jpg|Cure Macherie and Cure Amour with their Twin Love Guitars 1531056123835.jpg HuPC24 Job Switch Idols.jpg|Emiru and Ruru changed into idol outfits D4CYMI-UwAAm0tp.jpg DjOucv-VAAA-daJ.jpg DjOudCAU0AAcbLn.jpg DjOud0zUwAAWbHe.jpg D4qdL52U8AExIfa.jpg D5uRaPlUcAASyu6.jpg D5uWEj1V4AAws2J.jpg HuPC28 Job Switch to Idols.jpg|Emiru and Ruru in their idol outfits in episode 28 D5ucDfVUwAM1lyQ.jpg D5ud2otUEAEgxZl.jpg 1535240175132.jpg|Emiru eating D53n7xLUEAALehG.jpg D54oetDU8AEUS8r.jpg Saaya excited by the story while the others are scared.png|Saaya fascinated by the story D5-EwAHUcAAaOCa.jpg 1535889565978.jpg Cure_macherie_going_cheerful_style.png|Cure Macherie readying for Cheerful Style D6XPY_yU8AAnu7-.jpg D7GTACmUYAMc6AA.jpg|Cure Macherie as the Alice In Wonderland DnLHHkEVYAAwqz7.jpg HuPC33_Job_Switch_Reporters.jpg|Emiru and Ruru changed into announcer outfits D6WnEIyUwAA_QQe.jpg 1537658400598.jpg 1537659666093.jpg 1537659975228.jpg 1537660117203.jpg Hugtto-Precure-Ep-33-Img-024.png 1538263200719.jpg The girls as doctors.png|Saaya as a doctor with her friends Hugtto girls chatting.png|Hugtto girls chatting HuPC36 Kotoha and Emiru.jpg|Emiru and Kotoha Cure_macherie_amour_magical.png|With Amour and a fallen Magical Emiru_crying.png|Wailing over Ruru's future departure Hugtto-Precure-Ep-41-Img-012.png Hugtto-Precure-Ep-41-Img-013.png HuPC41_Emiru_Crying.png|Emiru Crying DtKh37iU0AEqncP.jpg Dt-C-_yUwAAhL1-.jpg|Emiru yawning Dt-F9vYVYAIgdQd.jpg Dt-K HuVAAAycB6.jpg DufrUavVAAAIDn1.jpg DuiFGWeV4AADivW.jpg DufsL-7V4AAwnqp.jpg HuPC45 Job Switch Painters.jpg|The girls changed into painter outfits DvDvSTTUUAAK2YU.jpg DvDwxlxVYAEzTq4.jpg DvDystGUUAAVbqd.jpg HuPC45 Merry Christmas Happy New Year!.jpg|Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! DwLzbhcU0AEU2T5.jpg HuPC48_Macherie_trying_to_talk_to_George.jpg|Macherie trying to talk to George HugPreCure 48 9.jpg DxUAGmeU0AA-UGh.jpg|Hugtto Precure episode 48 ending card HuPC49_Ruru_hugs_the_sad_Emiru.jpg|Ruru hugs has she starts to cry HuPC49 Hana Saaya Homare and Emiru running after the train.jpg|Hana, Saaya, Homare and Emiru running after the train HuPC49_Adult_Emiru_following_Traum.jpg|Emiru follows Traum HuPC49_Emiru_hugs_Ruru.jpg|Emiru hugs the confused Ruru HuPC49_Emiru_starts_playing_the_guitar.jpg|Emiru starts playing the guitar HuPC49_Emiru_sings_to_Ruru.jpg|Emiru sings to Ruru Dx4DwSSUUAYxtiR.jpg|Hugtto! Pretty Cure's final ending card Visual of Hana and Nagisa trying to look after their baby teammates.jpg|Visual of Hana and Nagisa trying to look after their baby teammates Baby Ange, Macherie, Amour and Etoile using the Miracle Lights.jpg|Baby Ange, Macherie, Amour and Etoile using the Miracle Lights Visual of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Hugtto Pretty Cure teaming up to fight Miden.jpg|Visual of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Hugtto Pretty Cure teaming up to fight Miden Miracle Leap Poster.png|Official Poster MiracleLeap HUGtto and Star Twinkle preview.jpg MiracleLeap HUGtto and Star Twinkle preview (2).jpg|Preview visual of the HUGtto! and Star☆Twinkle Cures Miracle Leap visual 13 Cures.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with the 13 Cures leaping out of the clock Miracle Leap Visual with Hana bumping into Nodoka.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with Hana bumping into Nodoka Category:Galleries